Someone to Love Me
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; Joe and Stella haven't talked in years. He brought down her dreams of pageantry but she stuck with her gut and proved him wrong. Now JONAS is booked to sing at the Miss Universe pageant. What will happen when they're reunited? J&S / N
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to Love Me **

**Pairings: Joe & Stella and Nick & Macy**

**Summary:** (Joe and Stella's story) Joe was selfish, he wanted to hide Stella from the world even though they were just best friends. He constantly put her dream of becoming a pageant queen down so he could keep her. Luckily, she went with her gut and followed her dream all the way to the Miss Universe Pageant. It's been years since the two talked and the boys are booked to sing at the pageant. Will the two rekindle their old friendship and more or break apart completely?

(Nick and Macy's story) Nick is all about his job and nothing else. He's worked so hard to keep up this image of a strong work-a-holic and nothing else. That is until he goes to the pageant and someone there catches his eye. Will he change his worth ethic for love?

* * *

Stella Malone stood under the bright lights, her hands entangled with the girl's hands beside her. They barely knew one another but they both desired the same hope.

"This is it…" The announcer spoke slowly. She tightened her lids together as the two girls awaited. Their perfectly manicured nails enveloped into one tight grasp.

"the moment we've all been waiting for..." She bit on her bottom lip praying for this one shot. She had worked so hard at it for seventeen years and now she was in line for the…

"The title of Miss America goes to…Miss New Jersey, Stella Malone!" The crowd jumped on their feet. Stella unclasped her hands from Miss New York and the two hugged tightly. The embrace continued as the reigning Miss America of 2009 crowned her proudly.

Stella reached for the crown and felt the tears slowly trail her blushed cheeks. The crowd, but most especially her supportive family jumped up and down in excitement. The announcer joined her and instructed her to walk the stage as the new Miss America of 2010. She cried freely as she hugged onto her bouquet of flowers. She waved proudly and laughed with joy as she reached the end. She stood there with a shaky smile.

Just miles away a television at that moment was playing inside the house of her childhood best friend. He smiled broadly and turned it off slipping into his couch seat.

"See you soon Stella Malone." He said quietly to himself as he grinned with hope.

He was interrupted by a sound of two stampeding legs into the corridor before the room, "JOE!"

His younger brother yelled anxiously. Joe turned in his chair and got up nonchalantly, "What's up?" He asked as if nothing special occurred.

Kevin's eyes bulged out, "Stella! Stella Malone just became Miss America!"

Joe shook his head carefully, "Oh is that all?" He asked with a motion of his hand across the air.

"Is that all? Dude we haven't seen Stella since three years ago when she quit Horace Mantis to become a full time beauty queen contestant!" Nick practically shouted at his brother's ignorance.

"Yeah man and then you got in a fight over how you didn't believe she could do it, and that she should just stick to being our stylist, that it was a safe career, rather than gallivanting across a stage that would lead to nothing…" Kevin's rant was interrupted by another thought.

"Okay I get it! Stella. Stella Malone won! Awesome! I guess we'll see her in a few months at the Miss Universe Pageant! Great we'll congratulate her than!" He sat back down in a fury as his brothers looked on absolutely confused.

Nick placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Obviously someone is still bitter for being wrong after 'she' won Miss New Jersey. Now she's Miss America, and soon she might become…"

"Miss Universe." Kevin completed with dreamy eyes. "Dude I can't wait! The most beautiful girls across the globe under one roof and we get to sing to them!" He said happily.

Nick shook his head, "Remember Kev we're there to sing, not flirt with the girls! You and Joe are going to go completely puddle-like while I'll have to save the day. As usual! Because Nick Lucas does not go soft for any girl while he has a job to do!" Kevin and Joe rolled their eyes annoyed by the words spoken from their cocky brother.

"If you'll excuse me I have the song that we will sing at our upcoming venue and I need to work on perfecting it for our JOB." He said with a snooty tone.

Kevin mocked his brother from behind as he exited the room. Unfortunately Nick was the smart thinker, "I saw that!" Nick responded.

"How does he do that?" Kevin asked curiously. He followed his younger brother out of the room while Joe dug into his pocket.

He slipped out a picture of his old friend when they were first freshmen at Horace Mantis. He couldn't hold in the smile he got as he examined the tight embrace between the two friends. Stella was always naturally beautiful. He remembered the multiple times he watched her in the toddler beauty pageants, little misses, and teen miss, but a part of him was selfish.

He always believed in her but what would happen if he just let her go off and become this traveling queen? Of course he traveled everywhere but he would either take her with him or hold the knowing that he would be back.

But with his Stella, the most beautiful girl he had ever known, he just wasn't sure.

She was just so amazingly gorgeous he didn't know if he could be able to hold her attention. He just wanted to be sure that she was his forever.

Now he sat contemplating the meeting of his childhood friend, in the scenerio he would never wish upon seeing her; a Beauty Pageant was just not his lucky break to be rekindling their once honored friendship.

He wondered if she would laugh in his face at her success (OR) and then brutally beat the crap out of him for almost talking her out of such an amazing future. Either reason, he couldn't blame her.

**AN: Reviews & such are much appreciated! :D This story's been burning a hole in my computer so update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed and now the boys were on their way to the islands of Jamaica for their rehearsals and relaxing trip they got for singing at the Miss America Pageant.

The boys hurried onto the plane as they couldn't contain their excitement any longer or at least Kevin.

Kevin plopped into his seat beside the window and picked up the camera beneath his seat, "Oh boy!" He excitedly chanted.

Nick looked on beside him with a curious expression, "Oh boy what?"

Kevin turned the camera to face him, "Obviously, Nick doesn't understand that we're going to one of the most beautiful places in the entire world along with serenading 84 of the most beautiful women of this world!" He turned the camera to Nick, "Do you understand my 'oh boy!' now Nicky?"

Nick covered his hand over the camera, "Jamaica might be beautiful but I have some serious work to produce! No girl, not even the 84 most beautiful will distract me on the job! I refuse to let it happen for the first time in my career!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother Joe who sat in front of him, "Hey Joe, are you excited to see Stella Malone?"

Joe looked up and placed his hand in front of the camera palming it in the middle of his hand, "Put it down, please?" He asked hopelessly.

"Sorry." Kevin replied. He took the hint and sat down beside his other party pooping brother. He faced the camera toward him and smiled, "As you can see, my brothers are on the not so fun bedside but in due time they'll be partying it up Jamaican style, just you wait!" He nodded the camera along with him and he heard a muffled voice next to him.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF? I NEED TO SLEEP!" Nick always had to power nap before a big performance but he was already preparing for the performance that would happen in one week?

"Signing off for now, this is Kevin Lucas your tour guide on this Amazon adventure!"

"We're going to Jamaica not the Amazon!" Nick refuted as he fell into a deep sleep-like trance.

Joe cuddled into his seat and let out a huff. He couldn't believe that Stella Malone would be there practically waiting for him to arrive. He just didn't know what she was going to say.

IN JAMAICA RESORT

"Oh my gosh!" Miss Switzerland said excitedly as she ran through the hall of the Miss Universe contestants. All the girls huddled around her as she read the paper in her hand, "The performers for the night include Lady Gaga, Mario, and JONAS!" Her voice screamed in excitement.

Everyone yelled, hollered, and fantasized as the band JONAS was named. Ever since the girls arrived in Jamaica a month ago it had been kept secret from them who would perform as they walked across the stage in their multiple outfits. Everyone was flowing with joy except one girl who sat in her room as everyone else celebrated.

Miss America sat in front of her vanity playing with the makeup in front of her, trying to release her feelings in a positive way. Her door was open for a split second and a crowd of thunderous cheers came and went, "Stella!" A voice Stella had grown to love entered the once solemn room.

"Yes Macy?" She asked nonchalantly blushing powder onto her cheeks. She could already tell by the excitement of the greeting what she was about to announce.

She jumped onto Stella's bed and grabbed at one of the pillows, "You'll never guess whose performing during the evening gowns!"

Stella looked over at the girl with an inquisitive look, "Who?"

Macy's eyes gleamed with happiness, "JONAS!" She squealed into her pillow and fell onto her bed with a thrilled smile. "Isn't that cool?" She asked blatantly. She turned over with giggles and noticed Stella's frown of a look change into a faux happy expression.

"Wow Mace, the coolest!" She said thumbs up at her and a smile that completely gave away her unexcited feelings.

Macy hugged at her pillow and looked over at the blonde, "What's going on?"

Stella shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever do you mean?"

Macy's eyes scanned Stella's body language and she puffed out her lips, "You're Miss America, particularly from New Jersey. New Jersey if I remember reading from my American Magazine correctly is where the band JONAS is from. You said you went to a private school for one year and JONAS I read goes to a private school in New Jersey. So from my evaluation you...you have a past with JONAS!" She said so loudly that Stella hopped over and covered Macy's mouth with the palm of her delicate hand.

"Mace! Shoo! Be quiet!" Stella begged no one in the hall had heard her friend. Macy nodded and then she carefully removed the hand off of her mouth and she heaved in a huge breath.

"So you're old friends with the boys?" Macy asked as Stella got comfortable next to her petite friend. She nodded slowly and let out a soft breath in and then out.

"Mace, you're my friend and I trust you which is why I'm going to reveal my deep dark past with a certain boy brother band I used to know..." She continued with the story of her friendship with the boys. How Joe was her best friend, and how she loved Kevin and Nick as brothers. Then how her friendship with Joe simply went awry when he gave her the ultimatum of his friendship and her stylist career against her future as a beauty contestant. All piling up to her present choice to become Miss Universe.

"Wow!" Macy responded with a breath, her heart slowing back to normality. She grabbed Stella's hand and smiled, "Now I understand and I'm sorry for going crazy with JONAS fever!"

Stella laughed and hugged her friend for the support, "Macy you're the best!"

"I know!" Macy responded with a giggle that elicited Stella's.

The two girls laughed continuously until the coordinator knocked on the door, "Girls it's time for practice!" The two looked at each other and groaned.

"Coming!" Stella replied and the two left for an afternoon of hard times including one that was completely unexpected.

**AN: Thanks for the feedback, and I totally agree that Stella isn't necessarily the type to just quit school to become a pageant queen but for the sake of the story we're going to believe she would! :D Anyway hope you like this chapter! Thoughts / ideas are always appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

The groups of girls got into their busses and were hauled over to the venue in which the girls would practice their walks and dances.

Stella sat in her chair assigned for "Miss America" and relaxed as the makeup artist powdered on some foundation. The camera zoomed around getting in clips for their show in one week. "Looking good Miss America!" The artist replied finishing up her face.

She smiled at the compliment and nodded her head, "Thanks Victor." She air kissed him and the two laughed with joy.

"So you excited about practice today?" He asked sincerely which was crazy because usually all the girls dreaded the hour by hour practices.

"Sure..." She said carefully.

Victor looked at her through the mirror and she stared back at him, "This is our little secret because I love you and I can tell you need a boost...JONAS is coming to surprise you girls today!"

Stella's mouth dropped in horror, "I knew you'd love it! Those boys are so dreamy, especially that singer, what's his face? Joe hottie Lucas!"

"GIRLS!" Stella had no time to panic. She gripped at the makeup chair as Victor spun her around and pushed her onto the stage. Stella stood beside her confidant as she nervously awaited the not so surprising announcement, "Today we will practice the regular routine, but we have seen the hard work and dedication all 84 of you ladies have put into this program so we decided to practice with the band we all know you love JONAS!"

And right on time the three brothers entered the stage. The group clapped and cheered excitedly. Stella hung behind the crowd where a friend squeezed her hand and smiled, "It'll be okay Stell." She said softly as everyone continued to praise the boys with their screams.

"Thanks Mace, you're a huge help!" She gulped in nervously as she looked up to see the boys. She stood in the back, enough to shield her from their view but still had a nice location to watch Joe as he scanned the group; probably to detect her. He had to have known that she won, Miss America was nationally shown and he must have heard it from his brothers.

"Okay we will begin group by group!" The choreographer yelled. "Since we don't know who will be in the top 10 at this point we will have all of you walk but only when I call your specific group okay?"

"Yes!" The girls clapped again. Joe stood in front of 84 of the world's most attractive females but he just couldn't help but ignore the piles of them and rather concentrate on finding just one of them.

"Joe!" He turned to his brother as he passed him his headset, "Come on Joe we have some serenading to some beautiful ladies to do." Kevin nudged at Joe's arm while Joe scanned over the girls once more.

"Okay let's get to work." He jogged after his brother who was making googly eyes at all of the contestants.

The boys landed in front of the sound system where Kevin watched the girls lineup, "Can I just say we have the BEST job in the world??" He waved at the first group getting ready on deck.

Nick snarled in disgust, "Dude you're supposed to be working not making kissy faces at the girls! They are business ladies and we're doing our business as well, okay?"

Kevin nodded, "Oh Miss Puerto Rico wants a piece of Kevin Lucas!" He waved at her flirtatiously and then placed his hands behind his back enjoying the scenery.

"KEVIN!" Nick growled and the sound guy gave them a cue to begin.

"We will begin with Miss Puerto Rico, Miss Switzerland, Miss Australia, Miss Bolivia, Miss China...the list continued on until ten girls were walking the stage. Joe, Kevin, and Nick stood on the side singing "Give Love A Try."

Kevin basically melted in his place, Nick was entrapped in his job singing into the mic, and Joe was trying to find his Stella Malone.

"Next are Miss Brazil, Miss South Africa, Miss Korea, Miss Mexico, Miss Thailand..."

As the names were announced Stella stood there nervously awaiting her call. She watched on as Joe sang her favorite Karaoke song and she couldn't help but frown at the way the past had come and haunted her at this very moment. She was terrified to encounter him; everything was all just one big blur.

Ten more girls went and she stood as her legs went stiff. She massaged her calve standing in her four inch heels. "Hey!" She heard her friend call out, "You'll do great!"

Stella nodded at Macy's supportive words, "I hope so."

Ten more girls were called and it included, "Miss Philippines."

"Oh that's me!" Macy said with a chuckle. The girls surrounding them laughed as Macy got up and walked over in her heels.

"Get em' Mace!" Stella called out and Macy turned around and posed with a playful scowl.

"My serious look!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

The ten girls that went before them ended with Miss Colombia, "That Nick Lucas..." She said in her thick accent. "He will not crack a smile! Ay dios mijo, he's just so stiff!"

They all looked at Macy knowingly, "I'll get a grin out of him!" The girls clapped and Macy stood behind the nine girls. Each one dwindling down until it was Macy left to walk the stage way.

"Miss Philippines." The announcer called out. Joe, Nick, and Kevin couldn't help but be quite bored of the song since they had been singing it for an hour.

"Man these girls are hot!" Kevin said as Miss Kosovo winked at him. He grabbed at his heart and almost fell down love stricken.

"Shut it and perform!" Nick called out and sang into his mic, but when he looked up he found the most amazing unique looking girl enter the stage.

She walked proudly onto the runway but switched it up and acted dramatically, something only the snooty girls did. All the girls knew what she was doing and laughed while the boys watched on amused themselves.

"That girl's funny!" Kevin said taking a break from singing. Joe nodded in agreement after his part came and went then Nick stood dead in his tracks staring at the Asian beauty.

She flipped her chocolate brown hair and watched the guys as she slowly walked the runway, "Miss Philippines, Macy Misa!" The announcer said again.

She turned to Nick and a long smile pondered her lips. She turned back around and then made a funny face at him. He completely stopped singing and he burst into tears laughing. Macy let the other ten girls go and she made her way backstage laughing at the response.

"Who says Nick Lucas doesn't laugh?" She turned back to the stage where they could see him laughing hysterically. Kevin and Joe joined in and the sound guy let the track continue to play. The boys were given water and chugged it down except for Nick who laughed out loud still at the sight he had just seen.

The most beautiful girl in the world was in a minute more serious than a lawyer than as comedic as a clown.

"Dude you totally just laughed!" Kevin said wide-eyed.

"And your point is?" Nick asked returning to normal.

"You just did something that NEVER happens over a girl..."

Nick shrugged, "She was funny, you said it yourself! I laugh when things are funny Kevin!"

The two boys bantered while Joe stood and awaited his old friend Stella to be called. He was waiting anxiously was an understatement he was about pee in his pants at any moment if she wouldn't reveal herself already.

**AN: I couldn't resist! Macy + Nick = Fave couple! :D Thoughts? **


End file.
